NGS: Alternate Ending
by Asukaforever92
Summary: An alternate ending to my original "Neon Genesis Striker" using the original episodes twenty-five and twenty-six. Complete.
1. Do you love me?

A/N: Hello to all I am back with the first of my two-shot alternate ending. This is my first new story in three months and my first new story of 2013. As mentioned these two chapters are based on the original episodes 25 and 26 rather than the movie ending used as the original. I figured someone might be interested in this and I wanted to do it so I hope you enjoy. Again, my beta reader is on hiatus so I'm on my own here. Much like the rest of the series, trying to make sense is not recommended.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Eila was dead by her own wish and thus the Angel threat that hung over Earth since Second Impact had been adverted. Alone in a dark room, Yoshika sat under a spotlight.

(_Why did you kill here?_)

"I didn't have a choice! Eila was an Angel!" cried Yoshika.

(_Even thought she was human as well?_)

"She was still an enemy! An Angel!" cried Yoshika.

(_She was as human as you_)

"Eila wasn't! She wasn't! She wasn't!" cried Yoshika as suddenly Sanya appeared before her.

"Despite her being as human as me?" asked Sanya.

"Eila was an Angel!" answered Yoshika unable to look up at Sanya.

"That's why you killed her?" asked Sanya.

"Yes! She would have started Third Impact and killed us all!" answered Yoshika frantic.

"That is why you killed her." said Sanya.

"I didn't want to! I didn't have another other choice." replied Yoshika.

(_That's why you killed her_)

"Help me." said Yoshika desperate.

(_That's why you killed her_)

"Help me please!" cried Yoshika.

(_That's why you killed her_)

"Please God help me!" cried Yoshika

(_That's why you killed her_)

"Is there anyone listening?!" asked Yoshika frantic.

(_That's why you killed her_)

"Somebody help me!" cried Yoshika before everything went white.

* * *

Yoshika then found herself back on the lakeside with Sakamoto standing behind her. This was the night she killed Eila.

"Eila didn't deserve to die. She was kind and nice. It should have been me." moaned Yoshika.

"No. Eila gave up her will to live. Your life is not a mistake Miyafuji. Eila was an Angel bent on ending humanity. You did the right thing." replied Sakamoto but, to no avail.

"Are you sure?" asked Yoshika her voice echoing.

(_Uncertainty_)

"Are you sure that it was right?" asked Yoshika.

(_Uncertainty_)

"What so I do?" asked Yoshika unsure.

(_What is your fear?_)

"I don't know." answered Yoshika.

(_What is your fear?_)

"I'm afraid of myself." answered Yoshika honestly.

(_What is your fear?_)

"I'm afraid of being hated." answered Yoshika."

(_What is your fear?_)

"By who though?" asked Yoshika

(_What is your fear?_)

"It's my..father and sister." answered Yoshika as flashbacks of her abandonment flashed before her, "They abandoned me. They hate me."

* * *

Yoshika then found herself standing surrounded by darkness.

"What do I do if others hate me?" asked Yoshika worried.

* * *

The scene around the girl changed again. Now, a vast plan sat before her with stumps barely popping up above a layer of fog on the ground.

"Where am I? Where do I go?" asked Yoshika as she found herself in the thick of this new setting, "I'm confused. I don't know what to do."

Confused Yoshika decided to figure out her plan. However, her indecisiveness hindered her so he she deiced to look for guidance.

"Major! Please help me Major! I don't know what to do!" called Yoshika.

Yoshika stood anxious but, got no reply. She then decided to try again.

"I need help. Sakamoto! Hanna! Sanya! Hartmann! Lucchini! Perrine! Shirley! Sister!" cried Yoshika desperate, "Father. Mother. Somebody, please tell me what to do."

Things then went black yet again. Suddenly, Yoshika found herself floating in a never ending space colored red. Before her stood Unit-01 looking like a monster and all black. '

"Striker Unit-01." said Yoshika who was suddenly caught in chains coming from the machine, "After everything I still have to pilot it. I had to kill Eila. Sister and the others say I must still pilot it even though I don't want to. Why the hell don't I get a say? Please answer me mother?!"

(_Why do you pilot Unit-01?_)

"Everyone tells me to." answered Yoshika again sitting under the spotlight.

(_That is why you pilot?_)

"It's for the sake of humanity. That should be good enough." answered Yoshika

(_So, you pilot for everybody else?_)

"That's right! I don't see anything wrong with that! I am doing the right thing!" called Yoshika, "When I do it the others appreciate and like me!"

"You liar!" snapped Hanna who suddenly appeared in front of Yoshika, "Are you stupid? You know you do this for yourself! You're just making up excuses like always!"

"I do?" asked Yoshika uncertain.

"Pretending to be sacrificing yourself is an excuse! You feel special playing the martyr!" answered Hanna brashly.

"I don't know if that's true." replied Yoshika.

"You feel lonely and isolated. It's it." said Hanna disgusted.

"I am?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Of course! You totally live on sympathy and with your Striker you get it!" answered Hanna.

"You might be right" admitted Yoshika.

"You love it when others depend on you. It satisfies your warped mind." said Hanna.

"That might be it." sighed Yoshika disgusted with herself.

"If you want happiness then you need to get it yourself and not wait for others to hand it to you." snapped Hanna when suddenly Sanya appeared behind her.

"That is exactly what you do." said the pale girl.

* * *

(_The Case of Hanna Justina Marseilles_)

In an escape pod deep in the depths of Lake Ashinoko, a girl sat alone. Hanna was in her Striker unit both of which were in the capsule isolated from the world.

"Why must I be in this again?" asked Hanna sorrowful, "I'm being forced pilot this but, this damn thing won't work. It's only junk because of what I have become. I'm worthless. Nobody needs me anymore. Nobody needs a pilot who can't control her Striker."

"You seek your value in the perception of other people." said the disembodied voice of Sanya echoing.

"Shut up!" cried Hanna.

(_Separation Anxiety_)

"Are you afraid of being alone?" asked Sanya.

(_Separation Anxiety_)

"You are afraid of losing your identity if others leave." said Sanya.

(_Separation Anxiety_)

"The only reason you pilot is for praise." said the young Hanna.

(_Attachment Behavior_)

"Shut up!" cried Hanna not wanting to face reality.

(_Attachment Behavior_)

"Leave me alone! A doll like you can't tell me that!" cried Hanna.

* * *

(_The Case of Sanya V. Litvyak_)

"Who am I?" asked Sanya sitting bandaged outside the NERV infirmary.

"You are Sanya V. Litvyak." answered another Sanya.

"Then who are you?" asked Sanya.

(_Sanya V. Litvyak_)

"Are you also Sanya V. Litvyak?" asked Sanya III.

"That is correct. I am the person referred to as Sanya V. Litvyak." answered Sanya II.

"We are all the person referred to as Sanya V. Litvyak." added Sanya I.

"How could those all be me?" asked Sanya III.

"The others have come before you." answered Sanya I.

"Your body and soul are false." said a floating Sanya head that suddenly appeared.

"Am I not false. I am me." replied Sanya III remembering the glasses in her room.

"No. Your body is an empty shell with a false soul created by a man named Ichiro Miyafuji and continued by his daughter Minna." said the floating head, "You pretend to be human but, if you look deep within you know the truth."

"You are wrong. I became myself through Instrumentality and my relationships between myself and others. They create me as I do them. They shape my heart and soul."

(_Are these what connections are?_)

"That is what I share with those who interact with the being known as Sanya." answered Sanya III.

(_Are these what connections are?_)

"There is another who is your true self." noted Sanya I as the other clones flashed before Sanya III, "You might not know her but, she does exist. You try to deny that reality."

(_Because you are afraid_)

"She might not have a human form." said Sanya II as colorful pictures flashed before the Dummy Plug Plant reappeared, "Because you're present form might cease to be."

(_You are afraid_)

"This is the thing you fear. You will be nothing. You fear you will vanish from the minds of others if there is another." said Sanya I as she and her clones stood surrounded be the Sanya clones after being destroyed by Perrine.

"What am I afraid?" asked Sanya III.

"Your current self will have never existed." answered Sanya II smiling.

(_It scares you, correct?_)

"You would cease to exist." repeated Sanya II.

(_It scares you, correct?_)

"No. I am not. I am indeed happy." answered Sanya III now in the chair, "It is because I wish to die. I wish to have despair. I wish to return back to nothing."

* * *

Sanya then found herself in her room. The full moon shone brightly through her window. The girl stared at the pair of glassed on her nightstand.

"I cannot have that because she refuses to let me." said Sanya.

* * *

Sanya then found herself talking to Minna and smiling shortly before the Fifth Angel attacked. Then she was back in the chair.

"When everything is finally over and I am of no use she will abandon me. I once prayed for that day but, I fear it now." said Sanya.

Suddenly Minna appeared before her. Instinctively Sanya jumped to her feet.

"Let us go now. It is finally time. The time you were created Sanya." said Minna coldly.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sanya obediently.

(_The Instrumentality of mankind begins_)

* * *

Yoshika was in a bad mental state. After confronting the things she tried to ignore she was faced with the cold reality of her life. She now found herself naked, legs pressed against her chest in a vast void of darkness.

"I don't understand what feeling this is. It feels like I've felt this before. It feels like my body is dissolving. I don't hate it. It feels like my soul is stretching out to cover the world." said Yoshika being encased in darkness.

(_That was the beginning of Instrumentality. In order to fill the emptiness in their lives all must return to nothing. Instrumentality has begun._)

"You are wrong. We are not returning to nothing we are returning to the beginning from which we came. Returning to the womb we lost. All souls and minds will become one obtaining balance. That is the objective." said Minna stepping forward.

"So, that's Instrumentality?" asked Sakamoto facing her friend.

"Indeed. At our core exists an emptiness that has never been fulfilled since the first complete thought. Humanity has known about this always at our most primal level. We have tried to escape this and making accomplishment after accomplishment man had tried to fill this void but, it's never enough." answered Perrine.

(_This is the hunger and fear in our hearts_)

"So you're just rob everyone of their individuality and fuse them together to fill this void?!" asked Sakamoto outraged, "Nobody appointed you man's overseer! You came offering salvation but, your kindness was no more real than our friendship!"

"That's exactly what you wanted!" cried Perrine.

* * *

(_Mio Sakamoto_)

Now Sakamoto found herself under the same spotlight. Like the pilots, it was her turn to face the her demons.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Sakamoto looking around.

"This is the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists in your mind." said Yoshika suddenly appearing.

"Then this is the me that exists in your mind as well." said Sakamoto quick on the uptake.

"In order to figure out my purpose and why I exist I must communicate with the mind of other people to discover what is at the core of me." explained Yoshika, "What do you wish for?"

(_Do you wish to be a good girl?_)

"I must be a good girl." answered a young Sakamoto the same age as Second Impact.

(_Why?_)

"I have no mommy. She's too busy with work. I won't bother daddy." answered the young Sakamoto sadly, "I don't want to grow up like my parents. They fight a lot. I can't cry or depend on others. I need to be good. Then maybe things will get better."

"I hated my mother." countered the grown Sakamoto under the spotlight, "I hated always being good. I hate it. I am sick and tired of it. I'm tired of always being clean and pure. I'm sick of it all. I want to see myself dirtied to the point people can't stand me. I want to see everything I have worked for ruined."

"That's why you began seeing her?" asked Perrine appearing behind Sakamoto.

"No! I dated her because I did love her!" answered the Major dismissively.

"Did you really love her?" asked the younger Sakamoto.

"I did!" answered Sakamoto uncertainty in her voice, "She accepted the real me!"

(_Is that so?_)

"That's why we made love!" cried Sakamoto.

* * *

Sakamoto found herself in her old apartment from college. While she should have been out she was in bed with a Liberion redhead entangled. However, to her horror she saw Yoshika standing in front of the bed watching these actions unfold.

"Don't show Miyafuji that! I don't want her to every see that side of me!" cried Sakamoto.

"After everything that's happened you're still embarrassed." sighed Shirley.

"I'm ashamed of that!" cried out Sakamoto.

"Why does this embarrass you?" asked a voice sounding like Sakamoto, "This is exactly what you wanted. You weren't embarrassed then."

"Please stop this!" replied Sakamoto overcome.

"You said that you wanted to dirty yourself so you should be happy to show this side of yourself to Yoshika." said the voice.

"No! No! No!" cried Sakamoto.

"Maybe it's your mother you want to show this to?" asked the voice snidely.

"No!" answered Sakamoto falling apart.

"You wanted simple peace of mind." said the voice.

"No!" cried Sakamoto.

"You wanted that and warmth then." said the voice.

"No!" cried Sakamoto.

"You wanted to find your mother in Shirley's embrace." accused the voice.

"That isn't true!" cried Sakamoto.

"Oh, but it is." answered the voice.

* * *

Sakamoto then found herself in another familiar setting. This time it was on the sidewalk headed home after their wedding of her two friends Ai and Yoshi before the Twelfth Angel attacked. Shirley was of course by her side.

"I was afraid of ending up like my mother. But, I was also the happiest I'd been before then. It was wonderful. However, I hated that. I ran away because of that." thought Sakamoto to herself.

"You did need a reason to start our relationship but, you did need one to end it." said Shirley upset.

"Yes. You were kind enough to disgrace and deflower me. I was afraid of ending up like my parents." answered Sakamoto.

"You hate yourself doesn't mean you should hurt yourself that's just a way to relieve pain for a little time. Don't keep doing this." replied Shirley concerned.

"Next you'll tell me to take care of myself." said Sakamoto angrily.

* * *

The Major then found herself back in the chair, alone in the darkness. Under the same burning spotlight.

"People always do that. They'll escape to their job or their or world and always leave me behind." said Sakamoto bitterly.

"Just like our mother did." said the little Sakamoto appearing behind the older one before vanishing.

"They always escape from the harshness of reality. I am her harsh reality. I am the problem." said Sakamoto.

The Major then found herself the bedroom of Yoshika. It was after the death of Sanya II and she was trying to comfort the younger girl.

"Stop this!" cried the girl.

"Nobody else should love me! I hate myself!" cried Sakamoto.

"You're vulgar and impure." said Lynne disgusted.

"Pathetic." spat Perrine.

"You're vile and just disgusting. I've never seen such an disgraceful relationship!" cried Hanna.

"Congratulations on being promoted Major Sakamoto." said Amaki more kindly.

"The me everyone knows is the me that preforms her role to optimum efficiency in order to be appreciate. However, that is not the true me." said Sakamoto.

"The true you is always crying?" asked the little Sakamoto. As the older one saw herself crying as a little girl.

"That is true. Though, I am happy." answered Sakamoto.

(_Are you truly happy?_)

"Yes I am." answered Sakamoto.

(_Are you truly happy?_)

"Yes I am." answered Sakamoto raising her voice.

(_Are you truly happy?_)

"No I'm not! This isn't the happiness I want!" answered Sakamoto accepting the truth.

(_What is happiness?_)

"This isn't my true self! I just don't want to face reality!"" answered Sakamoto frantic as suddenly Yoshika appeared.

"We must face reality because we cannot live another way." said the girl, "You would be alone and afraid."

"You would be unstable." added Sanya.

"You would be lonely if nobody was sleeping next to you." said Perrine bitter.

"You're afraid of sleeping alone." said Hanna knowingly.

"Or does that remind you of the emptiness in your life?" asked Lynne.

"She needs others around her." answered Shirley.

"Then you'll sleep with anyone." said Amaki.

"No I won't!" cried Sakamoto.

"You just want to be filled with ecstasy. You use a temporary escape to fill the void in your own heart." said the disembodied voice from earlier,"You take advantage of the primal needs of others to sooth your own soul.

"No! No! No!" cried Sakamoto.

(_What does she want?_)

* * *

Hanna found herself sitting alone under the spotlight forced to face her inner demons. Suddenly, Yoshika appeared behind her.

"This is the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists with your mind." said the Fuso girl.

"This is the me that exists in your mind." replied Hanna.

"What is it you want?" asked Yoshika.

"I want to be by myself. I don't want mama or papa. I'll be by myself then I won't cry again." answered a young Hanna upset before crying.

"I'm still crying. Stop crying." said Hanna.

* * *

"I'm sorry but, I just don't like Hanna." said Amalia matter-of-fact.

"For a doctor you're acting like a real bitch." replied Hans.

"I told you once; I am a human being first and foremost." said Amalia.

"Then how could you say something about a child?" asked Hans.

"That girl acts too adult and besides, she clearly doesn't like me either." said Amalia, "There are times she scares me."

"Well, I have never felt that way and you are Hanna's mother." replied Hans.

"I am your wife before her mother." said Amalia.

"Both of those are important." said Hans.

"For the view of society that is true but, you are always her father while I can quit being her mother whenever I please." replied Amalia coldly all while Hanna had heard the whole conversation.

"Mama! Don't leave! I'll be a good girl! I promise just don't stop being my mother!" cried Hanna clutching a monkey doll. Don't ignore me! I don't want to die!"

* * *

In her hospital room Aisha Marseilles was sitting in her bed. She was looking down at the doll she believed was her daughter and talking to it.

"You're papa hates mama. He doesn't need me. He never loved me from the start. Let's die together Hanna." said Aisha, "Papa doesn't want us anymore. He doesn't need me anymore and he doesn't want you anymore."

"Papa doesn't want me?" asked Hanna upset.

"Die with me Hanna." said Aisha ripping the head off the doll.

"I am not a doll! I have a free will and I will live for myself!" cried Hanna.

"Then I came home and found my mother hanging from the ceiling. She had a smile on her face." said Hanna sitting under the spotlight, "I hated that smile. I don't want to die. I want to live. I hate this. I hate people. I hate my father and mother. Nobody gives a damn about me. Everyone abandons me."

(_What does the girl want?_)

* * *

"I want to be self-sufficient. However, I hate it! I don't want to be all alone! Don't leave me!" cried Hanna when suddenly Yoshika and Sakamoto appeared behind her.

"Don't leave me alone." said Yoshika.

"Don't ignore my presence." said Sakamoto.

"Please don't kill me." begged Hanna.

"What the hell is this?" asked Yoshika sitting in a chair as the light suddenly turned on.

"This is Instrumentality. The goal of your sister and father before her." answered Sakamoto behind her.

"So, this is what she used me to achieve." sighed Yoshika starring at the three figures on stage.

"This is a part." replied Sakamoto.

"You can't tell what the truth is." replied Hanna appearing behind Yoshika.

"The truth is objective so you can't tell fact from fiction." said Perrine.

"The truth is inside you." said Sanya.

"The facts stored in your memory will become your true self." said Ferrara.

"The truth can be changed on occasion." added Perrine.

"Then is this fact? Is the result of everything that has occurred?" asked Yoshika.

"This is real but, one of only many realities." answered Hanna.

"This is what you wanted." added Sakamoto.

"I wanted this?" asked Yoshika confused.

"You wanted the destruction of everything so nobody could be safe." answered Sanya.

"I didn't want this! Nobody saved me!" cried Yoshika.

"There is nobody who can save you from yourself." replied Perrine.

"This is what you wanted." said Shirley.

"You wanted oblivion. You wanted a return to nothing." added Hanna, "In your subconscious you wanted this."

"This is the reality you desired." said Sakamoto.

"This is your world Yoshika." said Sanya.

"This is a world that exists only for you." said Amaki. "A world time and space do not exist. And, they are no people."

"This is a world were you control every facet of reality." said Nishiki.

"This is a world others give you something because you cannot get it yourself." said Lynne.

(_This is your reality_)

"Unless you wish to change reality, this is your world." said Sakamoto.

"If this is reality then nothing can change that!" cried Yoshika.

"You have the power to make that decision." replied Perrine.

"You have the power to decide what will be." added Ferrara.

(_This is your reality_)

"Whether you wish to live..." began Sakamoto.

"Or wish to die the power is all with you." finished Hanna.

"This dark world is what I wished for?" asked Yoshika overcome.

"Yes." answered several voices.

"You wished for a world that was closed and thus comfortable for you." explained Ferrara.

"You wished for it to protect you because you felt weak." said Amaki.

"To protect your weak ego." added Nishiki.

"This is the result of what you wanted." said Lynne.

"In this closed world you wanted others cannot be with you and so they cannot hurt you." explained Sakamoto.

"Thus you closed off the world around you." said Hanna.

"Your wish ejected everything you disliked and left you alone and isolated." said Perrine.

"This is the world your wish created. A safe haven for you and you alone deep within the recesses of your mind." said Sanya.

"This is but one of many possible endings." said Hanna.

"You chose this fate." said Sakamoto.

A/N: So we'll end part one there. Don't worry if you're confused everyone is by this. Next time is the conclusion so I hope you stick around and please review.


	2. Take care of yourself

A/N: Hello again I am back with the conclusion to my two-part alternate ending to "Neon Genesis Striker". This chapter things wrap up and the alternate universe scene is present.

(_It is 2016 AD. Instrumentality is still occurring. However, little time is left. Thus, we take the case of Yoshika Miyafuji and tell of her Instrumentality_)

"I fear that I will simply vanish." said Hanna.

"I can vanish because I don't deserve to keep living anymore." replied Yoshika.

"Why do you believe that?" asked Sanya.

"I have no value." answered Hanna.

"I'm just a useless child. Nobody cares about me." said Yoshika sadly.

"You're just running away again. You're afraid of failing and being hated by others because of it. You afraid to recognize your weakness." said Sakamoto.

"You do the same thing!" cried Yoshika.

"Correct. Deep down, we are all the same." replied Sakamoto.

"We lack something within our minds." said Perrine.

"We fear that." added Hanna.

"It is at our essence." said Sanya.

"This is why Instrumentality is merging us together as one." explained Sakamoto.

"We will combine and fill in that which is missing." said Hanna.

"That is the goal of Instrumentality." said Sanya as a cemetery appeared.

"Humans cannot survive without others." said Ferrara as Yoshika saw the grave of her mother.

"Man cannot be alone." said Minna.

"However, your individual form is unique which makes you who you are." explained Perrine.

"That is why life is difficult." said Shirley.

"It is also why life is sad and empty." said Hanna as rain poured down on Tokyo-3.

"That is, unless you want others around you." said Sakamoto as the rain ceased.

"That is Instrumentality will fulfill our wish of becoming one." said Sanya as her bedroom suddenly appeared.

"The human soul is very weak and fragile." said Ferrara.

"Our body and mind are just as brittle." added Perrine.

"Thus that is the meaning of Instrumentality, to fulfill and complete each other." said Minna.

(_Why is that?_)

"The answer to that should be obvious. There is no other way for humankind to exist." answered Minna.

(_Is that true?_)

"Why do you exist?" asked Sanya.

* * *

(_I am unsure_)

"The reason I exist is to find out why I exist." answered Hanna.

"Who do you exist for?" asked Sanya.

"I exist me for myself." answered Hanna.

"It could be for myself." answered Yoshika uncertain.

(_Is that so?_)

"Are you happy that you are alive?" asked Sanya.

"I'm not sure." answered Yoshika honestly.

"Are you happy that you are alive?" asked Sanya.

"Well of course!" answered Hanna confident.

"Are you happy that you are alive?" asked Sanya.

"I just want to be happy in my life." answered Sakamoto.

"Are you angry about being sad?" asked Shirley.

"I hate it." answered Yoshika.

"Do you hate pain?" asked Shirley.

"I hate it." answered Sakamoto.

"Is that why you runaway then?" asked Shirley.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with running away from pain." answered Sakamoto upset.

"I mustn't runaway." said Yoshika to herself.

"Tell my what the reason is." said Sanya.

"Escaping from reality is painful." replied Yoshika.

"Even if you're running from something painful?" asked Sanya.

"I just couldn't stand it." answered Yoshika.

"You can endure your pain if you know what it is." replied Hanna.

"She's right. If the pain is too harsh you can simply escape." added Sakamoto.

"If you do really hate it then you can run." said Sanya.

"I can't runaway. I'm sick of escaping." replied Yoshika, "I mustn't runaway."

"Correct. You finally understand that running away only causes more pain." said Sakamoto.

"Running away can be worse then what you're running from." said Hanna.

"That is why you do not want to escape." added Sanya.

"Nobody will respect me if I runaway. They'll leave me. They'll just abandon me." said Yoshika.

"Once again you depend on others to survive for you. That's pathetic even for a raccoon dog." spat Perrine.

"That better than being alone!" cried Yoshika.

"You're afraid of being hurt." said Hanna.

"You keep repeating that until you believe it." said Sakamoto.

"You aren't the only person on Earth who gets hurt." said Lucchini.

"Everyone is hurt in their lives. It's just a part of life." added Hartmann.

"It's easier for you to believe you're the only one." said Barkhorn.

"Shut up! I don't see why I should even care! Nobody cares about me!" cried Yoshika.

"Yet again you've abandoned your own self-worth. And value." replied Sakamoto.

"You're always saying that!" cried Hanna.

"Do you truly believe you will not be hurt if you don't expect anything?" asked Sakamoto.

"Is that how you keep your stupid ego in tact?!" asked Hanna, "Asking for others to give you praise!"

"Nobody accepts me for who I am." answered Yoshika sadly.

"That is incorrect. You believe it to be." countered Sakamoto.

"That's why I have to pilot the Striker." replied Yoshika.

"Once again you are simply trying to convince yourself you're worthless from the start." said Sakamoto.

"I have to pilot the Striker! There isn't a choice!" cried Yoshika.

"Of course there's a choice. Nobody can stick a gun to your head and make you pilot." replied Lucchini.

"You merely think you have to." said Hartmann.

"You guys are wrong. My life has no meaning if I don't pilot." said Yoshika.

"Is that why you pilot?!" asked Hanna angered.

"That gives me an identity and purpose to my life!" cried Yoshika.

"Piloting gives me an identity and purpose." replied Hanna.

"I was a nobody before. My status as a pilot gives reason for me to be here." explained Yoshika.

"I have only one value." said Hanna staring at her mother in a hospital bed.

"I have no other value." said Sanya staring at the familiar pair of glasses.

"I have no other value." said Yoshika staring into the sky.

(_That gives meaning to my existence_)

"I don't see value in me." said Yoshika, "I hate myself!"

* * *

Yoshika then found herself on the first day she arrived in Tokyo-3. In her hand was the pay phone she tried using that day.

"I hate you Yoshika! I hate you! I hate you!" cried Hanna.

"I hate you too!" cried Hartmann.

"I hate everything about you Yoshika!" cried Lucchini.

"I hate you too." said Barkhorn calmer.

"I hate you raccoon dog!" cried Perrine.

"I hate you!" cried Amaki.

"I hate you!" cried Nishiki.

"I hate you!" cried Lynne.

"I hate you!" cried Shirley.

"I hate you!" cried Sakamoto.

"I hate you!" cried Ferrara.

"I hate you." seethed Minna.

"You see! Everybody does hate me!" cried Yoshika as scenes from her time in Tokyo-3 flashed before her.

"That is incorrect. You only imagine it to be so." replied Sanya.

"That has to be the answer because I hate myself!" cried Yoshika.

"Nobody respects you because you hate yourself." explained Sanya.

"I hate you! I hate everything!" cried Hanna.

"They treat me better when I pilot Striker. They're kind to me and praise me." said Yoshika.

(_That is the reason I am happy_)

"For the first time, people are being nice to me." said Yoshika.

(_That does not make me happy_)

"Which is how you truly feel?" asked Sanya.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, they're both the answer." answered Yoshika.

"That's why you pilot?" asked Sakamoto.

"I don't have a choice. I just have Striker." answered Yoshika.

"You don't have an identity outside Unit-01." said Sanya.

"It is at the very essence of who you are." added Sakamoto.

"However, the Striker will become the only identifiable thing about you if you depend solely on it. It will consume you." said Perrine.

"That will become the only thing you have. People will see you merely as the pilot of Unit-01 and nothing more." added Shirley.

"Then the real Miyafuji will be erased from existence." finished Sakamoto.

"I don't care about that! There was nothing to identify me before I began piloting! I tried playing cello but, that didn't help!" cried Yoshika.

"You are undisciplined. I didn't have that problem." huffed Hanna.

"But, if I don't pilot-" began Yoshika.

"If this continues you will lose your identity like me. You'll lose your Striker and your self-worth like I have." interrupted Hanna solemnly.

(_Why do you pilot?_)

"That's the only thing I can do." answered Yoshika.

* * *

Yoshika then saw herself staring outside. It was raining heavily and she was hypnotized by it.

"Dark shadows of gloom hang above me like the rain clouds above the city. But, that's not what I want." mused Yoshika as the rain stopped.

"The setting sun. The source of life fading into darkness. This is not what I wish." said Sanya as the sun set over the horizon.

"Morning. The start of another crappy day. I wish this wasn't how it was." said Hanna as the sun rose and soon sat over the sky.

"The blue skies and warmth only fill me with horror. I don't want this." said Yoshika.

"I hate everything!" cried Hanna.

Suddenly, the city vanished and before Yoshika was Sakamoto, Hanna and Sanya naked. Just like when was absorbed within Unit-01.

"What do you want Yoshika?" asked the Major.

(_Are you afraid of you insecurities?_)

"What do you want Yoshika?" asked Hanna.

(_Is it peace of mind?_)

"What do you want Yoshika?" asked Sanya.

"Don't hate me!" cried the young Hanna.

"I fear..." began Yoshika.

(_Being rejected_)

"What I desire is..." began Sanya.

* * *

(_To connect to others and be recognized as an individual being_)

"Can I be next to you?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"Can I get close to you?" asked Sanya.

"Do you like me?" asked Hanna.

(_Do you love your mother?_)

"Do you want to go with your mother?" asked the young Hanna.

"No." answered Hanna sternly.

"Do you want to be with your sister?" asked a young Yoshika.

"No." answered Yoshika hurt.

"Why?" asked Sanya I standing in front of both of them.

(_I'm afraid_)

"I'm afraid she'll hate me." answered Yoshika.

"I'm afraid that me identity as a person might vanish." answered Hanna.

(_So?_)

"What do you want?" asked Sakamoto.

(_A way to stop feeling insecure_)

"What do you desire?" asked Sanya.

(_A way to stop feeling insecure_)

"You're very insecure about yourself." noted Sayaka.

"To gain security I need...value." said Yoshika, "I want to have worth. I want to have enough worth others will notice me."

(_I want to have worth_)

"You need to find your own value." explained Sayaka.

(_This is why you pilot Striker_)

"I don't have value without it." said Yoshika sadly.

"Without it my life is worthless." said Hanna sadly.

"Then what are you?" asked the Sanya clones.

"I don't know! I don't know what I am!" cried Yoshika as the darkness around her suddenly turned white.

"This is me. This is the form known as Yoshika Miyafuji. This is me." said Yoshika.

(_Yoshika Miyafuji_)

"This shape lets other know I am me." continued Yoshika before asking, "But, am I me? Is this my real self or a fake one?"

(_What is the reason I exist?_)

"You are you. This difference between how you see yourself and how others see you is minimal." answered Sanya.

"My clothes and room. My possessions. All of this are part of what make me who I am." said Yoshika.

"These things are connected through your own conscious." explained Sanya standing in front of Yoshika.

"These are all me. I am what I recognize myself to be. I am no different than what I am aware of." said Yoshika now alone, "But, I don't understand myself at all."

(_That is why I closed myself off_)

"Nobody understands me!" cried Yoshika sitting on the ground.

"You idiot! Nobody could ever understand you fully except yourself!" yelled Hanna appearing in front of Yoshika.

"You are the only person that can care for you." said Sakamoto appearing behind Yoshika.

"You need to care for yourself." added Sanya.

"I still don't understand myself! I don't get it! I can't love myself if I don't know what to love!" cried Yoshika.

(_You are insecure_)

"You are unstable." noted Sanya.

"That is as you are right now." said Sakamoto.

"This includes the people around the you that presently exists." said Hanna.

"As well as the environment that surrounds you presently." added Sanya.

"However, these do not last forever." said Sakamoto.

"The flow of time is unstoppable and the current will become the past." said Hanna.

* * *

The world constantly changes and you can as well." said Sanya as everything went white.

"Is this a world of nothing? With no other people in it?" asked Yoshika finding herself floating alone in a barren void of nothingness.

"This is the world of freedom." came a young male voice.

"I don't get it." replied Yoshika confused.

"This is a world were you have no restriction." explained the voice.

"Is this a world of total freedom?" asked Yoshika.

"That is correct." answered the voice.

"But, this world is barren. Nothing exists in it." said Sanya.

"Unless I do something?" asked Yoshika.

"Correct. If you do or think of something then this world will no longer be barren." answered Sakamoto.

"I don't know what I should do." said Yoshika.

"She is full of uncertainty." noted Sanya.

"She doesn't have an image of herself to build off of." said Hanna.

"Nothing solid exists here." said the young voice.

"This is a world without obstacles in your path." said Sakamoto.

(_This is freedom_)

"In this world you can do anything your heart desires." said Shirley.

"But, you're still afraid." said Sakamoto.

"You don't know what to do." said Ferrara.

"What is it I should do?" asked Yoshika confused.

"I'll give you a restriction." said Minna.

Suddenly a line appeared below Yoshika. Now she was standing and unable to float like earlier.

"This line is a boundary that you must adhere to." said Hanna.

"You have lost a piece of your freedom." said Sanya.

"You are now bound to the Earth." said Sakamoto.

"However, you feel more at ease now." said Shirley.

"There isn't as much to trouble you." said Amaki.

"Now you can walk freely." said Nishiki as Yoshika did just that.

"This is all happening because you wish it to be so." explained Sakamoto.

"Is this what I desire?" asked Yoshika.

"In this world the only thing around you is the floor." answered Perrine.

"However, you can go anywhere you want." added Hartmann.

"You could turn the whole world upside down if you wanted." said Lucchini.

"The way you see your world changes constantly." said Barkhorn.

"It changes along with time." said Eila.

"You can also change yourself." said Ferrara.

"Your mind forms your shape based on it's interaction with the world that surrounds you." explained Minna.

"This is your world; you can complete control to do anything." said Perrine.

"This is the basis of your reality." said Sakamoto.

(_This is reality_)

"What is this place? Is this an empty space? An empty world were only I exist?" asked Yoshika, "If I am the only one here then, there's nobody to interact with. It might as well be like I am not here at all. Like I'm fading away."

(_Why is that?_)

"It is because you are the only one here." explained Sayaka.

"I don't understand." said Yoshika.

"You cannot recognize you're own image because there are no other people here." elaborated Sayaka.

"My own image." repeated Yoshika trying to comprehend.

(_My image of myself?_)

"Correct. You can find yourself in the way you interact with other people." answered Sakamoto.

"You see your own image in the way communicate and interact with other people. This allows you to identify yourself." added Hanna.

"This is why you cannot exist without the interaction of others." said Sanya.

"Because if there are other people around I can see myself as an individual but, if I am alone then I can't see my anything." said Yoshika starting to get it.

"By recognizing yourself as separate from others you identify who exactly you are." explained Sakamoto.

"The first person is your mother." added Sanya.

"Your mother is a separate person." said Hanna.

"I am who I am and she is who she is." said Yoshika.

"You are correct." replied Sakamoto.

"You're an idiot!" cried Hanna.

* * *

Yoshika then found herself on a bed in a room. Slightly messy, her cello sat in the corner. Then she noticed Hanna standing next to her.

"About damn time you finally woke up!" snapped an irked Hanna.

"Oh it's you Hanna." yawned Yoshika rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That's no way to thank your oldest childhood friend for waking you up! You should be grateful!" cried Hanna.

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed." said Yoshika lying back down.

"Get up dammit!" screamed Hanna ripping the blanket off the bed.

* * *

While Yoshika and Hanna kept arguing in the latter's bedroom in the kitchen it was more calm. Ichiro Miyafuji was sitting at the table reading the paper while his wife Sayaka was cutting vegetables.

"Hanna is so sweet to wake Yoshika up in the morning. Yoshika should appreciate it." said Sayaka.

"You believe so dear?" asked Ichiro.

"Yes, and you have to get ready for work." replied Sayaka.

"I'm always ready." said Ichiro suggestively.

"Like father like daughter." sighed Sayaka.

"Ready to go?" asked Ichiro.

"At any time. I am the one Professor Ferrara calls when you're late." answered Sayaka.

"She's you're biggest fan after all." said Ichiro again suggestively.

"Cut that out you deviant and get ready." laughed Sayaka who then heard the doorbell ring.

"Yes dear." said Ichiro before mumbling, "She who must be obeyed."

"Hello Minna." said Sayaka answering the door to find her neighbor.

"Hello Mrs. Miyafuji. The mailman accidentally gave me a letter for you." replied Minna handing over the letter.

"Thank you." said Sayaka, "How is the university?"

"It's great. The classes are good and I have a bunch of friends." answered Minna.

"I'm sure that Kurt is one of them." replied Sayaka.

"Actually, we broke up." said Minna, "It's just we wanted to see other people. I've already found someone."

"How is he?" asked Sayaka.

"Actually, it's a girl. She's from this country, strong, loyal, dependable, and determined." described Minna swooning.

"You've got it bad for this girl." noted Sayaka.

"She might be the one." replied Minna, "I have to get going. I promised Elsa Barkhorn I would give her a lift since her car broke down. Bye."

"Goodbye." said Sayaka before closing the door.

"Move your ass!" cried Hanna sick of waiting.

"You're being a total pain." replied Yoshika, "Are you on your period?"

"What?!" cried out Hanna before slapping Yoshika.

Hanna then dragged Yoshika out of her room and to the door. They were leaving.

"Mrs. Miyafuji, we're leaving now." said Hanna who rushed Yoshika out the door.

"Bye mom!" called Yoshika.

"Bye dear!" called back Sayaka before ripping the paper away from her husband, "You need to get going."

"Fine." sighed a defeated Ichiro.

* * *

Yoshika and Hanna ran to class to avoid being late. As they bolted down the sidewalk the passed a line of stopped cars that seemed to be endless.

"Man they're lot of people stuck in traffic." noted Yoshika.

"This city is going to be the new capital so lots of people are moving here." replied Hanna, "We're getting a new kid today too."

"Oh right. I hope she has big boobs." said Yoshika.

* * *

Nearby a similar scene was unfolding. A young girl running down the sidewalk to avoid being late for school.

"Oh man. I can't be late for my first day." said Sanya who didn't notice Yoshika until they collided.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just in a hurry." said Sanya jumping up and running off, "I can't be late to school! I'm really sorry!"

"What the-?" asked Yoshika as she failed to notice Hanna growling.

* * *

The two girls then got back up and ran to school. Arriving on time they entered their classroom where Yoshika retold her encounter to her two close friends.

"You're so lucky Yoshika. Running into a hot chick out of the blue." said Hartmann.

"Her boobs weren't too big though." sighed Yoshika.

"You really love boobs." laughed Erica.

Laughing, Erica failed to see the person walk up behind her until it was too late. She only realized it when that person grabbed her left ear.

"My ear!" cried out Hartmann.

"For a native of Karlsland you act like a complete perv. You really need to shape up." said Barkhorn sternly, "It's time to put your lazy butt to work. Go change the water in the flower vases."

"Meany." huffed Erica.

"Did you just back talk me?" asked Barkhorn agitated.

"Poor Erica." said Yoshika.

"Oh please. All three of you need a good kick in the ass." replied Hanna.

"That's so mean." said Yoshika.

"It's true." countered Hanna.

With Barkhorn and Hartmann arguing on one side and Yoshika and Hanna arguing on the other Lucchini was stuck in the middle. She could only sigh and recline in her chair.

"I love the calm and peace." said the Romagna girl sarcastically in a sing-song voice.

Just as Lucchini finished this a car rolled into the parking lot. Knowing who it must be; Lucchini, Hartmann and Yoshika ran to the window.

"Miss Sakamoto!" cried out Erica as the Fuso woman exited her car.

Sakamoto exited her car and headed to the door while the trio in the window kept making catcalls much to the disgust of Barkhorn and Hanna.

"Shameless perverts." said both Karlsland girls disgusted.

* * *

Once inside, Sakamoto went to her classroom. When she entered, Barkhorn quickly fulfilled her duties as class rep.

"Rise! Bow! Sit down!" called out Barkhorn with military precision.

"Good morning class. It is my pleasure to introduce the newest addition to our class." said Sakamoto before moving aside.

"My name is Sanya V. Litvyak. It's a pleasure." said the girl.

"Ah!" cried Yoshika nearly falling out of her chair.

"You're the girl I ran into earlier." said Sanya.

"You ran into her!" cried Hanna jumping out of her chair.

"Who are you? Are two involved romantically or sexually?" asked Sanya.

"We're just close childhood friends! Shut up!" answered Hanna.

"This is a classroom! Quiet down and act civilized!" cried Barkhorn jumping up.

"If it hadn't been for my left eye injury I would have joined the army." sighed Sakamoto.

"Yoshika, you should have told us you were doing Hanna!" cried out Lucchini as she and Erica laughed.

* * *

Yoshika, the real Yoshika, then found herself alone in a void of darkness having witnessed this alternate universe of events. She was starting to get it.

"So, this is another possibility. One of only an endless amount of possibilities of what could be. I could change my existence and exist as an identity separate from Striker." said Yoshika as Sakamoto appeared next to her.

"Considering that, this world isn't that bad." said Sakamoto.

"Reality it's self might not be bad but, I still could hate myself." countered Yoshika.

"Your mind separates reality into what is bad and hateful." replied Amaki.

"Your mind separates reality and truth." added Nishiki.

"You can separate your perception of reality." said Lynne.

"They're as many truths as people in the world." said Shirley.

"Only one of these truths is yours. That one is from your own perception." explained Lucchini.

"True. One perception could be quite small." added Hartmann.

"But, their perception is solely based on how they choose to see them." said Barkhorn.

"One needs to see things from what the believe to be the perception others have." said Hanna.

"For example, you feel good on sunny days." said Sakamoto.

"But, rainy days make you feel bad." added Sanya.

"If you are told this to be truth you believe it so." continued Hanna.

"However, you can have fun on rainy days." said Perrine.

"The truth for a human being is fragile. You can change it that easily." said Ferrara.

"It's so simple people often ignore it to focus on what they believe are deeper truths." said Shirley.

"You're not used to others liking you." said Minna.

"You're not certain how to deal with others not liking you so you have been avoiding it." said Sakamoto.

"They hate me." said Yoshika.

"You moron! That's all in your imagination!" cried Hanna.

"I hate myself." said Yoshika.

"People who hate themselves cannot love others because they cannot place their trust with them." replied Sanya.

"I'm a cowardly, weak loser." moaned Yoshika.

"No you aren't. You only think that but, if you known yourself then you can take care of yourself." replied Sakamoto.

"Maybe I could learn to love myself." said Yoshika as the scenery around her began to crack.

"I could have more value to my life. I'm only who I choose to be and I change who that is! I am me! I want to keep existing!"

Yoshika jumped out of the chair smiling as the epiphany finally came over her. As she continued the scenery around her continued to crack.

"My life IS worth living!" cried Yoshika.

* * *

With the declaration the scene around Yoshika shattered to pieces. She found herself above the world surrounded by the people she cared about all of who were smiling and applauding.

"Congratulations." said Sakamoto.

"Congratulations." said Hanna.

"Congratulations." said Sanya.

"Congratulations." said Perrine.

"Congratulations." said Shirley.

"Congratulations." said Barkhorn.

"Congratulations." said Lucchini.

"Congratulations." said Hartmann.

"Squawk!" cried Pen-Pen.

"Congratulations." said Amaki.

"Congratulations." said Nishiki.

"Congratulations." said Lynne.

"Congratulations." said Ferrara.

"Congratulations." said Ichiro and Sayaka.

"Congratulations." said Minna smiling.

"Thank you all." replied Yoshika smiling.

(_Thank you father. Bye, mom. Good bye, sister. And, to everyone, congratulations!_)

A/N: Congratulations you survived this story. Semi-kidding aside, this is the end of the original Neon Genesis Striker story. I of course will reboot my original and this story as well but, I still wanted to do the original. I am also returning, early, to my Strike Witches story "Sounds of Silence" which I hope you all check out. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short work and please review.


End file.
